This invention relates in general to vehicle engines and in particular to an improved intake manifold valve system for use in such a vehicle engine and method for assembly.
A multi-cylinder internal combustion engine requires a reliable and regulated source of air. An intake manifold assembly generally supplies the source of air. The intake manifold assembly of a multi-cylinder engine includes a plurality of branched air passageways, or conduits. Each of the air passageways defines a generally tubular runner having an air intake port and an opposite air inlet port. The air intake port of the runner is joined to an associated plenum which supplies atmospheric, turbo, or supercharged air to the runner intake port, and the air inlet port is joined to a flange which is joined to an associated inlet port of each cylinder head of the engine to supply the air from the runner to each cylinder head. Conventional intake manifold assemblies are constructed of cast iron, magnesium, aluminum, and plastic.
In some cases an automotive air intake manifold includes a valve system to regulate the amount of airflow to the internal combustion engine or provide a certain motion control of the intake charge. A conventional valve system includes a plurality of valves, which are commonly referred to as butterfly valves, which are attached to a shaft that runs the length of the manifold. The assembly process for this type of valve system requires that the shaft be threaded through the manifold through a hole that has been machined or molded into a manifold seal housing. Opposing ends of the shaft are then secured. After the shaft has been threaded through the hole, the butterfly valves are mechanically attached to the shaft.
This invention relates to an improved intake manifold valve system for use in a vehicle engine and method of assembly therein. The intake manifold valve system includes a valve housing defining an axis. The valve housing includes a first end and an opposite second end. The first end has an opening formed therein. The opening defines a first axial length. The intake manifold valve system includes a valve shaft assembly disposed in the valve housing. The valve shaft assembly includes a shaft having at least one valve provided thereon. The shaft includes a first end and an opposite second end. The second end has with an extended portion. The extended portion defines a second axial length that is greater than the first axial length of the opening. When the extended portion of the shaft is positioned in the opening, the extended portion is movable axially within the opening. At the same time, the extended portion is operative to operatively support said shaft relative to said valve housing.
Other advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.